The present invention relates to a process for the production of a quick-cooking pasta more particularly a folded, intertwined, long pasta.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,072 describes a process for preparing a fast-cooking pasta which comprises soaking uncooked pasta in water for a period of time sufficient to hydrate the pasta and then cooking the soaked pasta by heating for a period of time shorter than would be needed to cook pasta which had not been previously been soaked. It is also stated that, before soaking, the uncooked pasta may be dried at a temperature of from 165.degree. F. to 190.degree. F. (74.degree. C. to 88.degree. C.), depending on the dough composition, to obtain a dry pasta which can tolerate cold water soaking. Drying methods described in this patent include hot air, microwave and superheated steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,435 describes a process for preparing a dried pasta which can rapidly be reconstituted for consumption which comprises steaming a formed, wet pasta while intermittently spraying water having a pH of from 5 to 5.5 and a temperature of 90.degree. C. onto the formed pasta, so that the temperature of the formed pasta steamed and sprayed does not fall below 97.degree. C., to cook and hydrate the formed pasta to obtain a cooked pasta having a dry matter content of from 35% to 45% by weight and then drying the cooked pasta. The losses of starting material, essentially starch, are said to be from 6 to 8% by weight. The pasta is completely cooked by this process.